Back Into Time
by Animerunner
Summary: Summary: Last thing Naruto knew was he was fighting Kaguya ! Now he woke up right next to the Hidden Leaf ! "What is going on ! " Naruto can still use the powers the Sage of Six Paths gave him ! Naruto X Tsunade ! Time Period when the Legendary Sannin were pre adults. THERE WILL BE LEMONS !
1. Where Am I ?

**Where am I ?**

**A/N: Hello guys ! This is my new story ! I am still working on my previous story so don't go saying to me I gave up on that story ! Well lets get on with this story !**

**Summary: Last thing Naruto knew was he was fighting Kaguya ! Now he woke up right next to the Hidden Leaf ! "What is going on ?! " Naruto can still use the powers the Sage of Six Paths gave him ! Naruto X Tsunade ! Time Period when the Legendary Sannin were pre adults. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does !**

**XXXXXXX**

Currently Uzumaki Naruto with Sasuke Uchiha was go against Kaguya the mother of Chakara. Sasuke was attacking her with his **Rinnegan** powers and Naruto was throwing **Bijuu Damas. **"Naruto be careful ! She can do anything to you ! " Sasuke yelled out "I know " Kaguya then teleported right next to Naruto and grabbed him and teleported to a dimension. "Ah Shit ! Naruto ! " Sasuke said not knowing that would be the last time he saw Naruto

"You're coming with me " Kaguya said "No I'm not !" Currently they were fighting it out in another dimension. "Take this ! **Bijuu Dama **! " Naruto yelled out. Kaguya then use her **Rinnegan **and blasts a **Almighty Push. **Naruto remembers getting knocked into another dimension by Kaguya again but next thing he knows he blacked out.

Naruto started to wake up. He notices he is in a forest not to far from the Hidden Leaf "What's going on ? It seems like I teleported to Konoha.. bit strange " Naruto said starting to get up. Once he got up he felt like he got punched and he fell to one knee and spit out blood. He looks over to his stomach and sees that he has a hole "Oh so this is what is causing so much pain, I better get to the hospital quickly " Naruto then teleports using his fathers technique.

He arrived at the gates of Konoha and he was about to walk but then fell but the guards noticed him on time and ran over to him "Look, he is a Leaf Ninja we should ask him for his papers or search him " One bodyguard said and they searched him and found nothing "Seems like he doesn't have anything on him at all " the second bodyguard said. "Lets just get him to the hospital, he needs a lot of help right now"

At the moment Senju Tsunade was working at the Konoha Hospital and she heard two bodyguards storming into the hospital yelling out help. Tsunade rushes over to them "What is it ?! " "Look Tsunade-sama, this guy just appeared with a Leaf headband and we searched him for any identification and found nothing but he fainted with this very big hole in his stomach so we couldn't ask him! " Tsunade looks over to Naruto and said "Alright get him to the Emergency Room and prepared for surgery! I'll be right there. " The Nurses take him and quickly bring him to the Emergency Room and get him prepared

**XXXXXX**

Naruto starts to wake up and he sees white ceilings. "At least I'm in the hospital " Naruto said. He looked over to his left and no one was in the room. Currently he was processing some thoughts 'Those bodyguards I saw earlier have been dead for many years now also I have a feeling that this isn't the same Konoha I am from .. like I traveled back " while he was thinking Tsunade Senju walked in, Naruto didn't notice and she was standing there for awhile and coughed to get his attention *COUGH* Naruto looks where the noise came from and once he saw Tsunade he said "Oh hello Baa-chan ! " smiling. Tsunade got angry and yelled out "Who are you calling out 'Baa-chan' ?! " "Now getting onto serious matters, who are you and where did you come from ? " Tsunade said " Um miss what year are we in ? " " We are in 700 X " Tsunade said 'WHAT !? I am at least 35 years into the past and Baa-chan does look a bit younger. I guess I am in the past, I'll just keep cover for awhile ' Naruto was thinking for awhile and he lost track of his conversation.

"Um hello ?" Tsunade said waving her hands in front of Narutos face "Oh sorry, I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and I don't remember where I came from last thing I remember is fighting someone and then BOOM I blacked out and some how ended up in the front gates of Konoha" Naruto said "Uzumaki you say huh ? Just like Mito-sama, we shall contact the First Hokage and Mito-sama" Tsunade said. She got up and left 'This person seems strange, we will find out everything tomorrow..but he is pretty cute for his age..' Tsunade started to blush and said "I shouldn't be thinking this way, I have Dan anyways ! " ( By the way Naruto is still 17 and Tsunade is about 20 here )

'I should talk to the fur ball ' "Hey fluffy what is happening ? " Naruto said. The fox noticed and said **"It seems like we traveled back in time when Tsunade is at least 20, I guess this happened because of Kaguyas attack. For now we shall keep cover and just stay here and we will try to find how to get back and also, Uzushiogakure hasn't been destroyed yet so I suggest you save them from the attack and plus your mother hasn't even come to the Village yet." Kurama said. **"I see, well after all the conflicts and talks between everything I'll try to go save them before they all die. This shall be a bumpy ride Kurama but we shall get through this together ! " Naruto said **"Yes! " Kurama yelled out **and from there they fell asleep.

**That is it for this chapter ! I hope you liked it, I really like how the story will go. I already have it planned out but if you have any Ideas please tell me and review this chapter ! Thank you again ! Next chapter "The Meeting ! "**


	2. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning **

**A/N: I rewrote last chapter ! If you read chapter 1when it first came out then go back and read it again because chapter 2 won't make sense then. But if you just read chapter 1 then just read chapter 2 plus thanks for Yabas for the inspiration and ideas to change the story up and make it better ! By the way I don't think the First Hokage was alive at this timeline but he will be in this story and Mito isn't as old **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**

**XXXXX**

At the moment the First Hokage and Mito were talking in the Hokage tower. They hear a knock and Hashirama says "Come in " Tsunade walks in and bows down "Tsunade you don;t have to bow down for me, you're my granddaughter. " the First Hokage said "Well off with that, what have you come for Tsunade ? " Mito said "Mito-sama a Ninja has out of nowhere appeared in front of the Gates of Konoha and was severely injured and he had a Leaf headband. After I talked with him he said he was a Uzumaki and a Namikaze also ! "Tsunade said "I see, Well bring him tomorrow here so we can have a meeting.. seems a bit strange. " Mito said "Will do Mito-sama." With that Tsunade left

"Hashirama isn't weird for someone from my homeland to just appear our of nowhere severally wounded ?" Mito said "It is but we shall see tomorrow of all the details. " Hashirama said

Next day

Naruto woke up to knocks on the woke up and realized what has happened yesterday. "Come in "Naruto said. Tsunade walks in and says "How are you feeling ? " "I'm feeling actually fine." Naruto said . "Lets see the wound from yesterday " she lifts up Narutos shirt and takes off the bandages. "Oh my gosh, It's fully healed already ? hows that even possible? There was literally a hole through your stomach.. I guess it's because of your Uzumaki bloodline" Tsunade said

"That's probably why " Naruto said and then thinking to himself ' that was so I don't want them to find about Kurama and other tailed beasts just yet' "Well get ready we have a meeting with the Hokage and Mito " Tsunade said "Alright, By the way… I seem to have lost my clothes I'm guessing. " Naruto said "Oh I'm sorry we just got you these clothes" Tsunade handed him which was black ninja shoes, Black ninja pants and a black shirt with a Uzumaki symbol behind it.

"Oh thanks a lot um.. What's your name ? " Naruto said acting like he doesn't know her name for obvious reasons " oh I'm so sorry where are my manners . I'm Tsunade Senju " " oh I have heard many great things about you Tsunade ! " Naruto said " oh thank you I didn't I was famous " she said chuckling " well get changed I'll meet you down in the lobby ." She gets and minutes later she sees Naruto coming down the stairs "oh my god he looks so amazing ! " Tsunade said out loud " oh thank you haha " Naruto said laughing " did I just say that out loud ? " Tsunade said blushing . "You kinda did but thats okay, you look good yourself " Naruto said giving one of his foxy smiles. Tsunade even blushed harder "O-h Th-an-k Yo-u " Tsunade said stuttering ' Baa-chan never stuttered before ' Naruto said to himself. "Lets go to the meeting ! " Tsunade said now serious

XXXXX

Hashirama hears a knock on the door and says "Who is it ?" "It's me Tsunade with the Ninja that appeared yesterday " "Come in " Hashirama said. The door opens and Tsunade walks in with Naruto. They both bow down as a sign of respect "Ah so this is the Uzumaki you were talking about " Mito said "Yes this is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki " Tsunade said "Now tell me Naruto why have you come and how ? " Hashirama said "Well I don't really remember a lot, all I remember is fighting a foe that is very strong , someone who should be feared upon and she used her jutsu on me and next thing I know I blacked out and ended up right here. " Naruto said "I see, well If you are an Uzumaki then why do you have blonde hair ? " Mito said "Well my father is a Namikaze so I guess I got my blonde hair from him " Naruto said "Isn't there a little fellow that is also a Namikaze and a Orphan." Tsunade said

"I would like to adopt him, take him in and teach him also. I wish to stay here at Konoha and become a Leaf Ninja ! I have the option to go back to my homeland but I never have been there. When I was born I found out that my mother left our homeland at an early age. " Naruto said

"We can't do that right away, we need more information from you and test your skills out if you can make Jounin " Hashirama said "I see well I have to tell you guys one thing, this opponent I was fighting warned me that in the future there will be great problems to the Ninja world. " Naruto said

"Do you remember who said this to you Naruto ? " Mito said " I have vague memories of her but she was someone who is out of this realm with her powers. She is far beyond anyones power in this world " Naruto said shamefully "I see well we should take as a note but for right now, You should report to the Uzumaki household, you'll be stay under Mito since you're an Uzumaki " the First Hokage said "Thank you Hokage-sama " With that Naruto left with Tsunade

"I feel like he will be a important Ninja to the Leaf and will save us all " Mito said looking at Naruto while he was leaving "We will see but for right now we should think about if he should join to be a Ninja of the Leaf and test his skills " Hashirama said

XXXXXX

"So you want be a Leaf Ninja huh ? " Tsunade said walking down the streets of Konoha with Naruto "Yes I feel like I should protect the Leaf with my life after all I am part Uzumaki that means I shall protect Mito-sama also ." Naruto said " Well I hope you do become A Ninja, but first we have to see if you're any strong " "I know , tomorrow you will see. There will be a surprise. " Naruto said winking at her saying Goodbye and teleporting to the Uzumaki Household "He can teleport huh ? He seems a bit strong already. We shall see how strong you're Naruto Uzumaki. " Tsunade said but she didm;t know what was coming for her starting that day her life was gonna turn around in many directions

**Thank you for reviewing and checking this new story of mine out ! Please Review it ! I hope to make Naruto very strong but he will have his Sage of Six paths Powers, all the tailed beasts powers and Maybe the Rinnegan . I don't know yet **


	3. The Test

**The Test**

**A/N: Hello guys, Thank you for the reviews. I understand you guys don't like the format of stories as well as the length and I'll try my best to change the format and make the story longer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does **

**XXXXXX**

The day started off with Naruto getting ready for his test that the First Hokage and Mito put up for him. Currently he was on his way to training ground 7, "Oh the irony " Naruto said

When Naruto arrives, he notices the First Hokage, Mito, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Sakumo which is Kakashi father.

"Seems like you've arrived Naruto, so now we shall start the test " Hashirama said

"What would that be Hokage-sama" Naruto said thinking what the test is actually gonna be. Either something like Kakashi did or jus 1

"Well I was getting to that but my granddaughter shall explain that for me, if you may Tsunade" Hashirama said gesturing Tsunade to explain the test

"Very well, You see Naruto the test is gonna b 1, you probably expected that. You are gonna go against Sakumo here " Tsunade said pointing to Sakumo who just nodded to say hello. Naruto nodded back

"I see, this shouldn't be that hard then " Naruto said chuckling slightly knowing that Kakashi father was actually very well skilled. He had heard about his death from Kakashi himself. 'Thats one thing I shall change also while I'm here' Naruto said to himself

"Don't get too cockily there Naruto, Sakumo here is one of the top Shinobi in our Village " Tsunade said

"Alright then when shall we start the battle Sakumo and I " Naruto said

"Actually right now " Tsunade said gesturing both Naruto and Sakumo to get ready to battle

At the moment Naruto and Sakumo were facing each other ready to get against each other. Naruto knew he shouldn't take this lightly but Sakumo didn't know what was coming his way.

"Alright, Begin !" Tsunade said and disappearing next to Hashirama and the others.

Sakumo quickly took out his Katana and charged at Naruto and yelled out **Lighting Blade. **Naruto saw this coming so he teleported next to Tsunade using his fathers technique '**Hiraishin no Jutsu**'

Everyone was wide eyed at the moment especially Sakumo. "But how ? " Sakumo said just staring at Naruto

"Just a Jutsu I learned " Naruto said teleporting back next to Sakumo and kicking him in the ribs and sending him flying to the trees

Naruto was waiting for Sakumo to come out of the forest which he did. "Now shall we take this up a level ? " Naruto said

"We sha- " But Sakumo couldn't finish his sentence because next thing he knew Naruto teleported next time him and blasted him with a **Rasengan **! Sakumo was out.

Tsunade went to Sakumo and first checked if he was alright then checked if he could continue any further with this battle and all she said was "He is out, he needs to report to the Hospital and get checked up further "

"I'm sorry If I went in too much, I only went in with 10% of my power there " Naruto said which caused many of them to just stare at him like they saw a ghost

"What do you mean to only 10% of your power Naruto ? " Mito said just shocked

"Well this is isn't really me going out full power, to see me go full power is matching me against the Hokage himself " Naruto said looking at the First Hokage

"I see Naruto, well it seems that you're very powerful, you shall get questioned later on today and then we will decide if you can join the Shinobi Force of Konoha " Hashirama said

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and said " Wow you're really strong, to beat one of the strongest Shinobi in our Village is a great accomplishment, tomorrow everyone will be talking about you. But what was that last move of yours ? "

"Oh that, It's called **Rasengan. **It is wind style and it cuts your Chakra coils up but I specifically didn't cut up his Chakra coils up so don't get worried so much. " Naruto said

"Oh I see well I better be going, I'll see you tomorrow for your final answer " Tsunade said waving to Naruto while she was leaving this her Grandfather

Naruto then left with Mito to the Uzumaki compound

XXXXXX

The nest day Naruto went to answer some questions and checked if he wasn't a Spy or what not. Right now he was headed to the Hokage tower.

He knocked on the door and Hashirama said "Come in " Naruto then walked in and saw the sea people from yesterday with some new people that were Tobirama, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru.

Once he saw Jiraiya-sensei, he wanted to just go hug him and just cry but he needed keep cool and not reveal himself.

"Oh hello, I was expecting you Naruto. This is Tobirama my younger brother, then this is Jiraiya and Orochimaru they are both Tsunades teammates " Hashirama said pointing to all of them

"Greetings Tobirama-sama, Jiraiya and Orochimaru " Naruto said

"Greetings Naruto" all of them said

"Now shall we get into the business, we all have decided to make you a Shinobi of Konoha but you have a choice. You can become a Jounin and take up a team or a apprentice or joint the Anbu. Which will it be Naruto ? " the First Hokage said

Naruto was thinking for a moment. He didn't know if he should become a Jounin or a Anbu. He didn't really want to take up a team but taking up a apprentice of his own didn't sound bad. If he joined Anbu, he also didn't want to kill so many people but becoming Anbu did help his plan of changing the future because he didn't have to worry about anyone.

Naruto decided what he wanted to become and he said " I want to become a -

**Haha I'm sorry but I really don't know what to make him yet. That is why I ended the chapter like that. Tell me what he should become a Jounin or a Anbu ? I don't mind either but they both sound good. Thank you again and please review. **


	4. Team 7

**Team 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does !**

**A/N: Hello guys , sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It's because of school, soccer, and my youtube channel ( Anime_runner ) check it out . But I have more free time now, so I'll keep you updated more often for now until Midterms. Plus this chapter something big is gonna happen ! Enjoy the chapter**

**XXXXXX**

Naruto decided on his decision " I want to become a Jounin and take up a apprentice and I want to train Minato. " Naruto said

"What are you saying !? He is only 6 years old ! " Tobirama yelled

"Calm down Tobirama, let him speak " Hashirama said

"Thank you Hokage-sama, as I was saying, I want to take Minato as my apprentice because I see great potential in him. Also, we are merely related by blood and I think I am most responsible for this job. Lastly, Yes I understand that he is only 6 but If I start now on his training then he could become a great Ninja. " Naruto said

"I see what you mean by all that " Hashirama said rubbing his chin thinking on either to allow it or not

"Well I have come up with a decision for this, I say that from now on Naruto is a Jounin Sensei of Minato " Hashirama said writing the papers for the confirmation

"Also, Tomorrow you'll need to report to the academy to pick up Minato. Here take this note which shows proof you will be his sensei from now on. Hand it to the Academy teacher."

"Will do and Thank you Hokage-sama " Naruto said bowing down and said something else " Hokage-sama can I have a word with you and Tobirama-sama ? "

"Alright then, everyone else may leave then . " Everyone left expect Naruto and Tobirama

"What did you want to talk about Naruto ? " Hashirama said

"Well I have something to confess to both of you and only you two, now listen to me and don't freak out right away. " Naruto said

Naruto was thinking for awhile then finally decided to say something " I am from the future, some how I've traveled back in time and ended up in this timeline " Naruto said

Hashirama and Tobirama were extremely shocked at the moment because someone has just told them that he was from the future.

"How can we believe what you're saying is true and not a fake story to lure us into something dangerous ? " Tobirama said

"Doesn't Mito-sama have the Kyubbi sealed in her at the moment ? " Naruto said

"Yes … Why? " Hashirama said

"Well take a look at this ! " Naruto said letting them both hear Kurama talk

**"Hello human pests ! " Kurama yelled out **

"That can't be ?! " Hashirama said shocked

**"Yes It Is me ! I am the Kyubbi. Also known as Kurama. Naruto here is the jailor of me ! " Kurama said **

"But Mito holds the Kyubbi , So that means Naruto is truly from the future ! " Tobirama said

Naruto switches back into himself

"Like I was saying, I am from the future and I can't reveal the future to you both because who knows, It could mess up the future as we know it " Naruto said

"Are there things that you can tell us Naruto ? " Hashirama said

"All I can say right now is before this I was battling a foe that isn't on pare with anyone of you guys, she is someone who is too strong for anyone ! " Naruto said

"My friend Sasuke and I, we are the reincarnation of Indra and Ashura, the two sons of the Sage of Six Paths himself ! I am the reincarnation of Ashura. As you know, Indra is the ancestor of the Uchiha Clan and Ashura is the ancestor of the Senju Clan ! "

"I was fighting alongside my friend Sasuke, we were up to her level but she took me into her dimension and last thing I knew… I ended up here . " Naruto said finally finished explaining the situation to them

Hashirama and Tobirama were just shocked at this moment. They now knew Naruto was on a whole new level from both of them put together.

"Tell me Naruto, what do you wanna accomplish while you're here ? " Tobirama said

"I was planning to go back into my time and seal Kaguya, the mother of all chakra but it seems harder to do that but for now I want to stay here and try to make the future better .. " Naruto said

"Alright then, We will keep this a secret between all of three of us and should be never spoken of other then between each other. " Hashirama said

Both Naruto and Tobirama nodded their heads understanding what he means

**XXXXXX**

Currently Naruto was heading to the academy to pick up Minato. He notices Tsunade walking some where.

"Hey Tsunade, where are you headed to ? " Naruto asked Tsunade surprising her a bit

"Oh hello Naruto, I am on my way to the academy to pick up my brother, Nawaki. How about you ? "

"Actually I'm on my way to the Academy also. I am now Minato's Sensei as you already know. "

"Oh I see, Wanna go get some ramen ? I am so hungry right now and I have some time to waste " Tsunade said

Naruto was so excited at this moment. He finally gets to eat some ramen. " Yea sure ! I actually didn't eat any breakfast . " Naruto said

They made their way to ramen shop and on the way there Tsunade kept glancing at Naruto. Admiring how hot he was and this wasn't unnoticed by Naruto. He noticed her staring at him.

"Why are you keep staring at me ? " Naruto said

Tsunade turned red right away "Oh just looking at those whiskers of yours . May I ask, are those birthmarks or what ? " Tsunade said

"They aren't birthmarks. I don't think I can tell why I have them to you just yet. I'm sorry Tsunade-chan " Naruto said

Tsunade started to blushing noticing he added the suffix '-chan' to her name " Oh that is okay, I understand "

They didn't even notice that they finished their ramen and were already heading to the academy.

They finally arrived at the academy and Naruto just stared at the academy and just thinking himself the memories of his academy days.

Naruto and Tsunade entered the academy. The academy teacher heard a knock on the door and said come in.

"What can I do for you two ? " the teacher said

"I am here to pick up my brother Nawaki " Tsunade said

Nawaki came running down to her, he was getting bored of class and was happy that he got to get out earlier.

Naruto handed the note from Hashirama and the teacher read it for a second and said " Minato you're from now, not part of the academy. Starting from today you'll be taught by Naruto Namikaze "

Once Minato heard the name Namikaze he was surprised because he thought he was the last of the Namikaze

Minato just walked down to Naruto and looked up and Naruto said " Hey little guy, meet me on the roof. I will explain everything to you. "

With that Naruto teleported to the roof and Minato didn't want to upset his Sensei and left too. Tsunade decided to also go to the roof " Lets go too Nawaki " With that everyone was the rood now

"I see you guys decided to join us also. " Naruto said

"Yea if you don't mind " Tsunade said

"Alright Minato, I know you probably have so many questions like ' why do I have the last name 'Namikaze' ? "

"First off I am your older brother, mother never told you about me because I left them when I was young. She probably didn't want you to be like me … " Naruto said

Minato didn't even think and went straight to Naruto and hugged him tightly and cried softly

"I am sorry Minato, from now I will be by your side. " Naruto said patting him in the back

"From now on I'll be training you to become one of the greatest and strongest ninja ever. Our first training session will be tomorrow at 8 o'clock. Also, you'll now be living with me at the Uzumaki household. Go pack your bags, Ill be waiting for outside " Naruto said

Minato leaves to pack his bags, he is very happy at this moment. His long lost brother is back and he will be taught him.

Not only that but now he wont be living in that hell orphanage but at the Uzumaki household but he was confused why the Uzumaki household. He made sure to ask him later.

**Thank you guys for everything. I will be updating often from now on. Please Review this chapter. I have found a Beta Editor. I still need one for my other story, if you're still interested. Thank you again. **


End file.
